Young Dracula Season 5 Episode 7 Birthday twins
by MissDramatic014
Summary: Amelia is sick and Daniel had just brought his farther BACKTOLIFE!Now it is the twin's14th birthday!Vlad is determined to make it special!Amelia goes out with David and Alex.Will they have a good time?Daniel's father is talking to him about letting everyone know about him being alive again.What will Daniel decide?Vlad takes the twins out at sunset.Will they have a good time?
1. Morning

Today was the twin's birthday. And every year they got up at midnight the moment it started and didn't go back to bed until midnight the next night when it ended so then the twins would be up for the whole twenty-four hours of their birthday. They did the same this year without fail. They got up at half past eleven and it was nearly 7 am now, for the whole 7 and half hours they were painting and talking and laughing.

"So have Raymond, Emma and Becca moved in yet?" Amelia asked, as she painted.

"Yeah their is a new door, by the window in the front room. Open it ten walk down the stairs and your in hallway which has 3 doors." Daniel explained.

"Sshhh!" Amelia snapped as she heard a creak of a coffin. "That's Vlad." Amelia told her brother, the two young vampires quickly hid their paint and stuff under Amelia's bed and then they rushed to their beds and pretended to look asleep. Vlad then walked in the bedroom.. He stood in the doorway and put his arms over his chest. Looked and the two beds in the room and sighed.

"It's no use pretending to be asleep I know that the pair of you have been up since half eleven. I heard you." Vlad said as he walked over to Amelia's bed and pulled out the hidden paints with the paintings. He the opened the curtain to Amelia's bed and looked down at her. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Loads!" Amelia replied as she pulled her blanket from her face and looked up at her step brother.

"How are you going to spend your birthday?" Vlad as the twins went back to their painting.

"That depends on weather we're allowed out." Amelia said. Vlad nodded then whooshed of and came back with two presents in his arms. He gave one to Amelia and one to Daniel.

"Well it's feels too hard to be any type of uniform." Amelia joked remembering the last time Vlad got them presents.

"Ha ha ha." Vlad said slowly and sarcastically. "Open!" Vlad ordered. The twins did as they were told and ripped the wrapping paper apart.

"Oh wow a laptop!" Amelia shouted, surprised.

"And a tablet!" Daniel said in the same way a his sister.

"And a blackberry!" Amelia commented, nor she or Daniel had never had such brilliant presents for their entire lives! There was also a card that Amelia opened first. "To Amelia, Happy Birthday! Hope you have a fan-tas-tic day! From Vlad, Ingrid, Raymond, Emma and Becca." Amelia read aloud as confidentially as she could. (A/N: The dashes the word fantastic is Amelia sounding out the word because remember she can't read and write in English well.)

"So tonight I'm going to take you out for your birthday. So until sunset do what you want." Vlad said just before he whooshed out the room to plan exactly were he was taking the twins. He wanted the twin's fourteenth birthday to be the best one they ever had.

"Are you going to spend the day with David and Alex?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I am. They wanta show me this place they found that they think could be a cool hang out." Amelia explained, what she was told when she phoned David at 6 am. "I know you don't like David and Alex. You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to." Amelia said quickly, feeling like she was deserting her brother - they always spent their birthday . . . together . . . alone. _'Maybe a change is good?'_ Amelia thought to herself but still felt bad.

"It's okay. I'll just try and set up our laptops, tablets and phones while your out. And if i succeed then I'll have the whole Internet to entertain me." Daniel said, trying to make his sister feel better, even though they both knew it was true.

**The unknown cabin . . .  
**

"Hi Amelia!" Alex said as she and her brother approached the young vampire.

"Amelia I've worried. The said that you spending two weeks with your half brother and sisters t-t-then a week later they said that you were really sick!" David said in a rush worried about his girlfriend. "What happened?" He added.

"Vampire stuff." Amelia said plainly. "I explain on way to this place you want to show me." Amelia said, when she saw her boyfriend was unsatisfied with her answer.

"It isn't that far." Alex told her friend. Despite that fact Amelia still managed to explain everything that had happened from Vlad being kidnapped to Amelia magically recovering from her illness at midnight last night. Then they stopped at a old wooden cabin that was in the woods of the school going though the gate and into the main part of the woods.

"This is what wanted to show me?" Amelia asked slightly impressed.

"Yeah." Alex and David said in unison as Alex got out an old rusty key from her pocket, and begun to unlock the door of the cabin. The breathers went inside and Amelia followed. The room that Amelia walked into looked bat wings better than the outside. There was an old fireplace with a wooden, dusty, old self above it. There was a large, dusty, (AN: Dusty is how most things are going to be described) semi-circle sofa with a round, dusty black table inside the semi-circle. There was stairs to go upstairs, and Amelia wondered if it could be any better than this. Sure the place looked as if it hadn't been touched in ten years and needed a bit of a spring clean, but it was a secret place hidden in her house that no one but her and her friends knew about! With that thought you realize how awesome this place really was. And the woods was strictly out of school bounds so no one could discover their secret place. It was the perfect hangout. Just like they said. Amelia noticed that on the table was two presents. They were both small but that didn't necessarily have to say that they were cheap. Amelia smiled at her friend and walked to the table. When she had approached the table she also saw that their was two cards underneath them. Amelia moved the presents aside while she looked at the cards. One was in a red envelop and the other was black. Being a four-teen year old vampire Amelia opened the black birthday card first.

"I told you she'd open mine first if it was black." Alex boasted clearly winning some sort of bet. Amelia giggled slightly as she pulled out the card.

"Happy Fourteenth Birthday Bestie!" Amelia said, reading the front of the card. She then opened the card and continued to read. "To Amelia, So you are fourteen today, Not a little kid anymore that feels like only yes-ter-day, I just hope you have a great day! From your best friend Alex." Amelia read before rolling her eyes at the rhyme. She hugged her breather friend all the same, it was the thought that counted. She then opened the present that said 'Happy Birthday Bestie!' all over the wrapping paper in red writing. There was a red box that Amelia opened and inside was a pair of keys. Amelia had a hint on what they opened but she allowed Alex to explain anyways.

"They are the keys to the front and back door." Alex explained. "We found the original keys burred in the dirt and I had them re-made cause I knew you would like this place." Alex added.

"Yeah this place is such a cool hangout! And no one BUT us know about it!" Amelia stated excitedly. "Although it could do with a bit of a clean." Amelia thought she'd point out and the breather twins nodded in agreement.

"Open David's card." Alex told her friend. "It got a load of soppy romantic stuff in it." she added, Amelia opened the red birthday card.

"Happy Fourteenth Birthday Girlfriend!" Amelia read aloud. "To Amelia, WOW! You're fourteen today! Doesn't time fly when your kissing me? If your fourteen today is that fourteen punches or fourteen kisses? I chose the fourteen kisses cause I love you so much! Happy birthday, so have a great day! From your hot, sexy boyfriend David." Amelia rolled her eyes again at the soppy rhyme and flirting, even though she found it cute. "I'll have the kisses spread across the day." Amelia said half joking half serious. She didn't want to kiss her boyfriend that many times in one go!

"Now open MY present it had a lot more thought and MONEY put into than the keys to this place." David told Amelia although he was looking at his sister most of the time. Amelia smile and begun to open the present that said 'Happy Birthday Girlfriend' written all over the paper in dark purple writing. In the paper was a black box, that Amelia opened. Inside she saw a bright red necklace that said 'AMELIA' in fancy writing. Amelia looked at the necklace it shock. If she had a beating heart it would of skipped a beat.

"It's beautiful." Amelia whispered. David took the necklace off Amelia, took it out of the box and undid the clasp. Amelia then turned so her back was facing him and moved her hair out of the way. David then put the necklace around Amelia's and redid the clasp. Alex was staring at Amelia's neck. At first Amelia thought she was admiring her new necklace but then she realized that where she had moved her hair was were Vlad had bit her. Amelia quickly recovered the mark with her long, bright, red hair. Her face that had been abnormally pale since her illness had suddenly gone back to a normal pale vampire look, in seconds.

"Was that were . . ." Alex begun, not being able to finish the question.

"Yeah."Amelia said.

"Did it hurt when he . . ." David begun, unable to finish his question either.

"A lot." Amelia told her breather friends as she remembered the pain, that bolted though her before she became unconscious. "But not anymore, it's healing." Amelia said. "Well sort off." she added when she got a look of disbelieve. "So are we going somewhere or staying here?" Amelia asked, changing the awkward subject.

"Of course, we are! Come on." David said as he lead his sister and girlfriend out of the cabin though the back door.

**Meanwhile . . .**

Daniel was on his laptop trying to set it up. He was actually quite good with electrics considering that he hadn't even touched something as simple as a light bulb in his whole life.

"Daniel?" a familiar voice said. Daniel recognized the voice straight away he put his laptop on his bed.

"Dad?!" Daniel asked annoyed. "What are you doing in my bedroom. I mean what if someone sees you?!" Daniel asked worried.

"I'm tried of hiding!" Clark said angrily as with eyes turned red. "I'm certain everyone will be happy you've brought me back." Clark lied, manipulating his son for his master plan to overthrown Vlad and kill Amelia. (AN: More detail next EPISODE or the one after.)

"Fine." Daniel said agreeing with Clark - why does he have to be so gabble? "At sun set me, Amelia and Vlad are going out." Daniel explained as Clark pulled a face again at Amelia's name, but again it was ignored. "You can come out then." Daniel informed.

"Alright." Clark said simply to his son before he whooshed back to the Alchemy room.

**And back to Amelia's day . . .**

"So the cinema is a place, were people got to watch movies and films before they become D. ?" Amelia asked. Her friends nodded, considering that she had never been to a cinema before in her entire life. "And that's we are going t see some film called 'Frozen'?" Amelia asked. (AN: If you haven't seen 'Frozen' then were the hell have you been?).

"Yeah, but we need to buy toffee flavored popcorn and drinks first." Alex told Amelia.

"Don't you buy all that at the cinema?" Amelia asked.

"Ha! At those prices?" Daniel asked, rhetorically. "At the cinema you get a large pop corn - not even flavored - for like £4 were you can get toffee popcorn a hell lot cheaper in Poundland." Daniel added fixing Amelia's confusen, slightly.

"Pound . . land?" Amelia asked, she had never heard of this place before.

"A shop were everything is a pound or less." Alex explained.

"Really?" Amelia asked surprised that such a place even existed.

"Poundland may not have have the things we need, though we might have to have to go 99p Store." Alex told David but mostly trying to impress Amelia who had ever heard of places like this. When Alex looked over at Amelia she saw that her plan worked, Amelia was staring at her friends with her mouth wide open.

"So were are these places!" Amelia said excited, to see Poundland and 99p Store.

"Their just shops. Were things are cheap. No need to get over-excited. And the shops are in that in that shopping center." David said pointing at the large building across the road. Amelia then ran to the street lights and press the button and waited for the cars to stop at the red light as she waited for the breather twins to catch up. "Amelia please they honestly are just shops." David told Amelia when he caught up, seriously worried about.

"I just want to see if your winding me up or not." Amelia stated as the green man showed on the street lights and Amelia then looked left and right then ran across the road. Alex and David sighed in unison and followed. They caught up with Amelia, who was staring at the sign of the shop. "Pound-land Everything is a pound or less!" Amelia read aloud.

"Told you." Alex and David said in unison. They then went inside.

"Come on the sweets and drinks are this way!" David told the two females, who followed as Amelia picked up a basket as they when past - she wasn't completely clueless on shopping! The three teenagers where looking at the sweets, when Amelia saw a sign on a white, metal, medium sized basket.

"Re-duced . . to . . clear." Amelia read aloud slowly, as David put three packets of toffee popcorn in her sliver, metal, small basket.

"Oh, special offers!" Alex said excitedly, as she rushed over to the basket and started looking through the basket for good sweets, to buy.

"These are items that are reduced to a really low price because their not selling at the original price." David explained.

"The Rainbow Belts are both 6 for a pound. And so are the Chocolate Buttons." Alex said as she got out one of each item to show her brother and friend.

"Are they that desperate to rid of them?" Amelia asked seriously, but Alex and David giggled slightly, as Alex got three bottles of Pepsi Max from the fridge and put them in the basket.

"Sometimes even the reduced prices don't sell so they reduce it further, so yeah they do get desperate." David said. "We'll get the two deals Alex." he added, talking to his sister. "Come on. Lets buy this stuff and go ta the film." David finished as the Rainbow Belts and Chocolate Buttons were put in the basket. They left Poundland with three bags one held by each teenager.

"I insist I pay you two pay my third of the £7 we spent. And that I pay for my ticket." Amelia insisted, as they were in the Que to buy tickets..

"And I insist you don't bother! It's your birthday, which means your friends get to spend a load of money on you!" David said insisted spoiling your mates on their birthday was normal - which it is.

"Fine." Amelia said simply, not wanting to argue on her birthday, with her boyfriend.

"Next!" the woman behind the counter said.

**With Daniel . . .**

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked Vlad as he walked into the throne room.

"Making Amelia's and your birthday perfect." Vlad told his step-brother as he had a confused look on his face while looking at a map - he didn't go out much and didn't want to get lost.

"Maybe if you turned it the right way." Becca told Vlad as she turned the upside down map the right way. Vlad then looked embarrassed, but quickly went back to the map. Daniel looked at his three siblings. He had only met them face to face last week yet they already seemed to have changed a lot. Their faces were know clean, their hair looked tidy and they had new vintage clothes that weren't ripped or torn. They looked about 30. Daniel hated the disgusting homeless siblings that moved in last week, but as in appearance they had changed so much that Daniel had grown to like them - a little bit.

**Back with Amelia . . .**

"Our seats are . . . " Amelia started as she looked at her ticket. It said 'E3'. ". . . near the front!?" Amelia guessed, as she begun to walk were she thought it was.

"No no no. Just because it tells you to sit there doesn't mean we have to and anyway in the Cinema films are really loud so people at the back an hear. So useless you wanta go deaf, follow us to the back." Alex said as David nodded at every word his twin said. The teenagers then sat down in the back row at the end of the row. (AN: that's seats one, two and three) 5 minutes later the film - Frozen - begun.

* * *

That's a new story. The first chapter. And unless I am mistaken this was early to what I said in my last chapter of the 6th story. I think I'll give myself large time limits more often. Next chapter? First of June? Joke. Anyway, please please please review! I need to know what you think so I can make future stories better! I want some positive reviews, constructive criticism, even negativity as long as it isn't to harsh and mean! I'll really want most of all constructive criticism because their the reviews that are going improve the story!

Please review,

MD,

xx


	2. Afternoon and Evening

It was noon and Amelia was standing in the long Que for to go and watch the film with mixed gender breather twins.

"Why is it taking so long!?" Amelia asked.

"Frozen is a new film and new films are always popular in the cinema!" Alex explained. "Were 5 people from the front anyway so it won't be long." she added. For the next 5 minutes Amelia thought about when she was with Raymond, Becca and Emma in the abandoned building and when she was ill and what it all meant. _'Am I really Vlad's heir to the role of The Chosen One?' _Amelia thought to herself over and over.

"Next!" the person allowing people in the cinema yelled distracting Amelia's thoughts, she was now, weirdly excited about seeing this breather film.

During the film Amelia's eyes were glued to the massive screen! Amelia, David and Alex couldn't help but singing quietly to the songs. However, Alex was the only on singing while the song 'Love is an open door' was play in, Amelia and David were kissing on and off throughout the song. The ending of 'Frozen' made Amelia think how she would feel if Daniel died. Thinking of this caused Amelia to think of the night her farther died, the thought made her shiver. David thought Amelia was simply cold and took his jacket off and put it on his girlfriend's shoulders.

**After the film . . .**

"So were are we going now?" Amelia asked her boyfriend as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" Ice skating." David answered.

"Sounds fun." Amelia told him with confusion in her voice.

"There is a large cold room with ice and snow on the floor and people skate on it." Alex explained.

"Sounds fun." Amelia told her friends again and this time she meant it.

**In the ice skating ring . . .**

"Come on Amelia! Get your skates on!" David said excited to skate.

"I'm putting them on as fast as I flapping can!" Amelia snapped. "And I've ever skated before - in anything." Amelia added when her skates were finally on.

"It's easier than it looks. Me and David have been here before and we picked it up quickly." Alex told Amelia as Amelia was pulled into the ice ring by David. He let go of Amelia's hand and giggled slightly as Amelia struggled to find her balance. Alex steadied her friend and linked her left arm with Amelia's right. David then did the same with his right arm and Amelia's left. The breather twins then slowly skated as Amelia followed trying to copy their exact movements so she could skate by herself.

"I think you're getting the hang of it." David told his girlfriend as Alex skated off to do her own skating thing, because Alex knew that Amelia and David were having 'a moment' and that they should be left alone. After all two company threes a crowd. Amelia then put her right hand on his shoulder while still having her left arm linked with David's. Amelia and Daniel then kissed. Amelia always kissed David so passionately that she was sucking out the air from David's mouth, which made his pulse faster. And the faster David's pulse the better feeling on Amelia's cold dead lips. They broke apart and Amelia begun in a skating around David in a circle, while doing tricks such as spinning on one leg or squatting as she spun and circled David. "You're a natural." David stated kindly as Amelia then skated past and went to find Alex in the ice ring. Amelia was successful in this task and showed of her new ice skating skills to her friend.

"You're a natural." Alex told Amelia, as Amelia skated towards Alex, took her hand and pulled her along.

"That's what David said." Amelia informed.

"Well were right." Alex said still holding Amelia's hand as they spun around in circles.

"Come on let's find David." Amelia told, Alex. Personally Alex wanted to skate with her friend for a little longer, but it was Amelia's birthday so Alex didn't object. After all she could always take Amelia, back here next Saturday. (A/N I have something A LOT more exciting then that to come!) The two friends were successful in finding David. And then for the rest of their time ice skating, the three fourteen year olds skated around the ring, did tricks and held hand and skated in circles.

**Back outside the ice skating ring . . .**

"I haven't that much fun in all my life." Amelia told David and Alex.

"It's four thirty already!" Alex said, just before Amelia and David gave each other a goodbye kiss.

"That's fourteen." David informed.

"So it is." Amelia said, as she kissed David's forehead. "See you Monday." she added.

"See you Monday." the breather twins said at the same. The three teenagers then walked their separate ways. Amelia then looked at her watch.

"Half past four! It will be sunset soon! Bats!" Amelia whispered to herself and as soon as she had walked pasted the corner she began to run.

**Back at Gar Side . . .**

"Dad just stay here in the Alchemy room and when me, Amelia and Vlad get back and are upstairs come out and we'll tell everyone what I did." Daniel explained to Clark - his father.

"DON'T! Tell me what to do. Now go have a good time with . . . Amelia." Clark said shouting the word 'don't' and saying 'Amelia' as if it was the most terrible word in world, which was ignored for a third time by Daniel, who just nodded and then left the room to see Amelia run in. It was clear to anyone she had been running a while, but Daniel acted as if it was normal.

"Lost track of time. Didn't you?" Daniel asked.

"Yes!" Amelia said grabbing on the bannisters of the stairs to catch her breath. "Did you get the laptops and other stuff working?" Amelia asked when she finally caught her breath.

"Yeah I did their ready for us to go on when we get back." Daniel explained and 4 seconds later Vlad whooshed between the twins.

"Hey dudes." said Vlad as he put his hands out for high fives and he was rejected.

"I'm not a dude." Amelia told Vlad, with attitude and boredom in her voice.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked, looking at Vlad's hands which were still expecting high fives, and said it in the same as his sister. Vlad imedeotly put his hands back by his side.

"So..." Vlad said changing the subject. "... before any us three do any of the fun things I have planed you two are going to decide on a place to go were we can eat." he explained. Amelia gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Amelia asked. "Because you were so busy planing fun things you didn't think about eating till last minute." she continued answering her own question.

"No." Vlad insisted and got a 'really?' look off the twins. "M-maybe." he stuttered, and continued to get the look. "Sort of." Vlad said. Then he rolled his eyes. "Okay! Yes! I left that thought last minute. BUT I'm giving you the charge to decide were we go, rather than ME plan every last detail." he explained. "Have you heard of any places at like school or while Amelia has been out with Alex?" Vlad asked. (A/N: Amelia doesn't want Vlad to know she goes out with David so when she goes on a date with him tells Vlad she is going to see her 'friend' Alex, but has never said a specific gender.) Amelia and Daniel walked up to each other and disusing quietly about were to go. After a minute or so they decided on the most talked about fast-food place they heard in school.

"Mc Donald's?" the twins told Vlad in unison.

"That doesn't sound like a place for vegetarians." Vlad said.

"Alex has took me there before. And Alex is a vegetarian and Alex ordered a veggie burger there."Amelia explained to Vlad.

"Fine." Vlad said, not ant to ruin there birthday. Vlad then held Amelia and Daniel's hands and whooshed off to Mc Donald's. As soon as there were there Amelia ran up to the counter.

"Do you sell veggie burgers?" Amelia asked the woman behind it.

"Yes." the woman replied, clearly bored.

"See." Amelia told Vlad as he caught up with her.

"So is that one veggie burger?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"No need to be rude." Vlad told her. "What do you two want?" Vlad asked the twins.

"One big mac and a chocolate milkshake." Amelia said, not even needing to think.

"I'll have the same." Daniel said, Amelia rolled her eyes when wasn't looking. _'Just because were twins doesn't mean everything we do has to be the same. Were not kids anymore!' _Amelia thought, sometimes she wished Daniel was her little bother rather than a twin.

"Veggie burger and an apple juice." Vlad told the woman.

**Half an hour later . . .**

"So now were are we going?" Amelia asked.

"The Arcade." Vlad said he stopped walking outside a building, which was an Arcade. Amelia and Daniel then ran inside. "Hey you two! Wait for me!" Vlad yelled, as he ran inside himself. He caught up with the twins who were standing in the center of the room wondering what do. "So what are you going to go on first?" Vlad asked.

"The motorbike machine." Daniel said.

"Fine but we go on the dance machine after." Amelia stated. The twins then went to the motorbike machines and sat on them.

"I am paying for EVERYTHING tonight. Do I get a go?" Vlad asked as he went through his pockets for money.

"You can play the winner." Amelia told him. Vlad rolled his eyes as he put one pound 50 in the machine. The twins raced and Amelia won. So Vlad and Amelia raced and Amelia won - again. Daniel demanded several rematches which Amelia all won.

"Rematch!" Daniel said when the 4th rematch was finished.

"No cause otherwise we won't have money for the dance machine!" Amelia insisted, as sh jumped off the motorbike and ran to the dance machine. Vlad and Daniel followed. Amelia stood on the right and Daniel stood on the left.

"Let me guess. I can play the winner?" Vlad rhetorically asked, as he paid one pound 50 for the twins to play. Vlad watched and saw that Amelia was very god and hit her foot or feet on the right arrowed square at the exact right time and had perfect timing. Daniel on the other hand was . . . average. As you can guess who won - Amelia. Who then played against Vlad, which to explain would be repeating. Anyway the dance machine had 4 rematches as well which Amelia won.

"How the bats are you so good at arcade games?" Vlad asked as they left.

"I suppose I'm just a natural." Amelia said quoting her friend's and boyfriend's words.

"No it's just beginners luck." Daniel stated.

"Says the guy that always loses when you play against me" Amelia shot back which shut him up.

"Next were going Bowling." Vlad told the twins wanting the subject to changed. The Bowling scores was pretty close. The scores were the following:

Daniel got 3 strikes, 3 spares and his overall score was 64.

Vlad had 7 strikes, two spares and his overall score was 98.

Amelia had 7 strikes, two spares and an overall score of 99 - she must of had some sort of winning streak!

Which meant Vlad and Amelia were one point from each other!

"Good game sis." Vlad said as he opened the gate the the school, and he put his hand out for high five and wasn't rejected. (A/N: Amelia doesn't care about Vlad being half breather, Daniel doesn't know and even after everything Vlad and Amelia still see each other as brother and sister.) "What about you Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"Well I'm unhappy that I lost in everything . . . but I had a good time." Daniel explained.

"Good." Vlad answered.

"Although Amelia MUST of cheated in the bowling game!" Daniel said bringing up the spirits, as Vlad opened the front door.

"WHAT?" Amelia shouted. "How the blood and garlic are you supposed to cheat in bowling?" Amelia asked. "All you do is roll ball!" Amelia said answering her own question.

"Well -" Daniel said before he was cut of by the sight of a man standing on the stairs.

"Hello Vlad." the man said as he stopped leaning on he banisters and stood up straight. The twins looked at Vlad he just had his mouth wide open clearly in shock.

"Bertrand?" Vlad asked.

* * *

What do you think? Review. How do you feel about Bertrand coming back? Review. On a scale of one-ten how excited are you about the next chapter? Review. Talking of the next chapter around about second, third, fourth, or fifth of June.

PLEASE (with sugar on top) review,

MD,

xx


	3. Daddy? You've Ruined My Bithday - Again

"Amelia? Daniel?" Vlad asked. "H-have I gone completely mad o-or is there a man standing right there on the stairs?" Vlad continued to question.

"There is a man standing there . . ." Amelia answered.

". . . By the stairs." Daniel finished.

"So are you going to pretend I'm invisible? Or talk to me?" Bertrand asked.

"T-talk." Vlad stuttered still not believing his eyes. "Upstairs." Vlad added. He grabbed the twin's hands and whooshed upstairs and Bertrand followed. Vlad walked to the table with Bertrand behind him.

"Vlad!? Is that Bertrand? How? You dusted him!" The Count yelled, as Ingrid stared with her mouth slightly open, in shock.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Vlad explained.

"Vlad is this your old tutor you've told me about?" Talitha asked.

"Yes." Vlad answered. "Now Bertrand. I dusted you. How are you here?" Vlad asked.

"I'm not sure on that myself but I tell you what I know." Bertrand begun to explain. "The last thing I remember is I was about to tell you my evidence about the shape-sifter. Then you dusted me thinking I was a traitor." Bertrand continued.

"Don't! Just continue explaining. WITHOUT bringing that up." Vlad ordered.

"Then I woke up in what looked like an Alchemy room and I was lying on the Alchemy table." Bertrand told Talitha, the twins and the Draculas. "Then this man walked out of the darkness of the room and said that I could help him in his revenge." Bertrand finished.

"Well what did you say?" Vlad asked curious.

"I told him I wasn't going to help him with anything. Especially someone I had just met. So he told me that he was the one who used Alchemy to bring me back. But I told him my answer was still no." Bertrand answered. "He never mentioned his name." he added.

"Well what did he look like? What was he wearing?" Talitha asked. Bertrand hesitated, so Vlad slowly nodded his to tell Bertrand to answer Talitha's questions.

"He had Jet Black hair with slight parts of his hair beginning to go grey, and he had dark green, evil looking eyes. He had three scars on his left cheek - it looked like a vampire had scratched him, and the scars looked new. Um . . . he wore black leather clothing and -" Bertrand was explaining before he was interrupted by the Count.

"Hang on a century. Did this man's clothing look like MY black leather trousers and jacket? Because that went missing from my wardrobe about a week ago!" Count Dracula interrupted.

"Dad!" Vlad said irritated. "That is completely irrelevant!" he continued as Vlad got so angry that thunder clapped outside.

"No it isn't Vladdy!" the Count snapped. "Because it means someone is breaking into OUR house and stealing OUR things!" Count Dracula explained.

"Anyway . . ." Bertrand begun, not wanting an argument. ". . . he-" Bertrand continued before he was interrupted again.

"Is me." a voice said from the darkness of the room said. He walked into the light of the room. Emma, Raymond and Becca were sitting opposite to Amelia at the table looking horrified at what was behind Amelia. Vlad could see Amelia recognized this man's voice and looked horrified too. Amelia very slowly turned her head. When she saw the man Amelia gasped.

"Dad?" Amelia asked shocked and scared.

"Amelia." her dad - Clark - said as he stepped closer to Amelia and tried to stroke her face.

"Don't touch me!" Amelia yelled slapping Clark's hand away.

"Amelia? I thought your father was dead?" Vlad asked his stepsister.

"He is. H-he was." Amelia told Vlad looking at him, then turned back to her dad. "You died! 4 years 4 years ago! H-how are you here?" Amelia asked her father truly terrified.

" Daniel . . . " Clark begun pointing at his son. " . . . Used alchemy last week to bring me back." Clark explained.

"WHAT?!" Amelia, Raymond, Becca and Emma yelled at their bother other as all of the vampire's eyes - including Amelia's - turned red with rage. Daniel stayed silent looking confused by his sisters and brother's rage. (A/N: Why Daniel believes Clark is father of the year will be told soon.) Amelia then got up - so quickly the her chair skied into to her father. Amelia then ran out of the throne room to her room. Vlad whooshed out of the throne room to follow his stepsister.

"Amelia." Vlad said whooshing in front of her just as she was about to reach out to open her bedroom door.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked.

"I'm simply confused." Vlad told her.

"And you think I'm not? How am I going to have the answers to your questions, when I'm asking myself the same ones?" Amelia rhetorically asked. "Just get out of my way and let me in my room!" Amelia ordered as she pushed Vlad out of the way and went inside her bedroom.

"Then go back into the throne room and we can both get answers!" Vlad told Amelia trying to convince her she can't hide away in her room. "What are you doing?" Vlad asked, when he saw Amelia crawling under her bed.

"I have this jar that was given to me and Daniel when our dad died. We black paint and painted dad's name on it and put his ashes in it. When we moved here I put that jar under my bed." Amelia explained as she crawled out from under her bed, holding the jar she was just explaining.

"So that's were Daniel got your father's ashes. If . . . Clark . . . is telling the truth." Vlad asked as he read the name painted on the jar.

"I t-think dad is telling the truth. T-the jar is to light . . i-it feels empty." Amelia stuttered.

"There is only one way to know for certain." Vlad sort of reassured. Amelia slowly lifted the lid of the jar. Amelia looked inside the jar. Vlad saw his stepsister's eyes turn red again.

"It's empty." Amelia slow and angrily stated.

"That doesn't mean it was Daniel did it. It could of been anyone." Vlad said in attempt to protect is stepbrother and stop a fight.

"If Daniel didn't do it he would of stuck up for himself. And besides . . . who else is going to want my father alive again?" Amelia snapped, as she walked out of her room purposely bumping into Vlad on the way and she was still holding the jar - very tightly in anger with both hands. Amelia stood by the door of the throne room starring at Daniel whispering to Clark. No one was aware of Amelia standing where she was. Amelia suddenly throw the jar towards Daniel. He turned around quickly and ducked just as fast as Clark ducked as well and the jar smashed into the wall.

"What the bats?! Amelia that could of hit me in the face!" Daniel yelled.

"Well it's to bad you ducked then isn't!?" Amelia yelled back, just as Vlad walked in behind her and only took him 3 seconds to work out what had happened.

"What is wrong with you!?" Daniel screamed.

"What's wrong with me!?" Amelia shouted, sounding shocked. "What the blood and garlic is wrong with you! Why!? Why did you bring that THING back, to life!?" Amelia asked still shouting.

"That 'thing' is our father!" Daniel said without shouting, screaming or yelling, but still angry and trying to keep his temper.

"That 'thing' doesn't deserve children!" Amelia said in same way as her twin - _'Some twin.'_ Amelia thought.

"He is our dad and he deserves a second charge, like everybody!" Daniel said controlling his anger, but his sister couldn't.

"Not him. Not anyone like him!" Amelia yelled. "Don't you remember what he was like?! He was evil, horrible, the worst man in the world, a child beater -" Amelia was only just getting started but Daniel interrupted her.

"No no no. Dad was nothing like that! He was a good father!" Daniel insisted as everyone saw his eyes go watery as if he was going to cry any second.

"NO HE WASN'T!" Amelia screamed as she ran forward to try and hit him but Vlad grabbed her arm, then held her back. "Get off me Vlad!" Amelia yelled.

"Huh. I don't flapping think so." Vlad told Amelia as he held her tighter when she started struggling.

"Still haven't grown out of you red headed temper, I see, little Amelia." Clark said as he walked up to Amelia and gently tugged on a piece of her hair. Amelia reacted by kicking her father between his legs. He ended up on the floor in clear pain.

"Dad!" Daniel yelled and went beside him. "Are you okay, dad?" he asked.

"Leave him Daniel! He is the worst father in the world who deserves to rot in hell!" Amelia ordered.

"No he isn't." Daniel insisted getting angry.

"Just calm down both of you." Vlad told the twins, who were confusing him a lot. _'How can a pair of twins have two completely different thoughts on their father's personality?'_ Vlad thought. (A/N: This is a question that will be answered soon.) The twins ignored Vlad.

"He is lying. Whatever he has told you about himself it is lie. He ALWAYS lies." Amelia insisted, not shouting but still had a loud voice, as two tears rolled down her cheeks - one tear from each eye.

"Well I'm not the only lair, am I?" Clark stated as he slowly got to his feet.

"W-what do you mean?" Amelia asked, as Vlad's grip on Amelia tightened protectively.

"Oh don't give me that! You know what you did. And you know, I know as well." Clark said.

"No she doesn't. Now tell her what what you mean." Vlad ordered his stepsister's father.

"You thought you could get away with it didn't you? Cover it up. LIE." Clark threatened.

"I don't know what your talking about." Amelia insisted, but it was obvious to everyone - even Becca, Emma, and Raymond - that she was trying to hide something.

"And you continue lie." Clark shot back.

"Dad? What are you talking about?" Daniel asked. Clark ignored his son.

"When Daniel, brought me back . . . he told me everything." Clark begun choosing his words carefully. "He told me that the day after I died he woke up in hospital and couldn't remember anything about the day before. Then Daniel told me that he found out you were in hospital as well. You visited him. He asked you what happened the day before. Is this ringing any bells? It should, as this is when you lied right to Daniel's face!" Clark continued grabbing Amelia's chin.

"Get off her!" Vlad yelled he his deep voice making Amelia jump and other than letting go of her chin Clark ignored Vlad.

"Daniel then told me what you told him had happened that night." Clark said normally. "And I laughed at what heard. Not a single bit of it close to the truth. I laughed even more when he told me that's what you wrote in your statement, about that night."Clark told everyone as well as his daughter.

"What I t-told the p-police that n-night was the t-truth." Amelia stuttered, however she knew she was convincing no one.

"Oh yeah of course. You have told yourself the same old lies so many times that even you believe it's true. I can't believe you thought you could get away with something like that. Cover it up. LIE to your own brother. That you thought you could hide the truth for rest of your pathetic little life!" Clark yelled

"What are you talking about? Amelia was 10 years olds when you died!" Vlad stated.

"You will be very surprised when you find out the truth." Clark said paying attention to Vlad for the first time that night.

"What do you mean when?" Amelia asked scared forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding the truth.

"I'm going to the VHC and tell them the truth of that night!" Clark said quickly.

"No!" Amelia shouted suddenly scared.

"You've lied for exactly 4 years now and it time it stopped!" Clark yelled back as he walked to the door. Amelia forced herself out of Vlad's grip and followed her dad. She ran down the stairs after her father unaware of Vlad, Talitha, Becca, Emma, Raymond and Daniel were also following.

"Dad, dad, dad please! You can't to this!" Amelia shouted.

"The truth has to be told!" Clark screamed.

"But you're not going to tell the truth are you?! You're going to twist the truth to turn it against me! You always do! Please!" Amelia screamed back.

"Why should I listen to your begging? After what you've done to me?" Clark asked as he whooshed off, so Amelia couldn't follow him. Amelia scrunched her hair into hands and looked terrified. She turned around and went to look up at the ceiling and noticed Vlad, Talitha, Becca, Emma, Raymond and Daniel looking down at her, which made her gasp.

"Amelia what was all that about?" Daniel asked clearly angry.

"N-n-nothing. I- I-I d-d-don't k-k-know." Amelia stuttered obviously lying.

"NO TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHAT THE BLOOD AND GARLIC IS GOING ON?!" Daniel screamed at his sister walking down the stairs towards her quickly.

"D-Daniel p-please. I-I've d-done n-nothing w-wrong. I-it's i-it's i-it's . . . " Amelia stuttered trying to defend herself, but her voice trailed away.

"No. Your lying. Your scared - WHY?!" Daniel asked.

"I-I'm n-not s-scared." Amelia insisted when it was clear she was.

"Amelia it is obvious your scared of something. I mean other than us arguing you were being normal. Then dad starts talking abut the night he died and you look terrified. THEN he goes on about how he was going to the VHC to tell them what happened that night, and straight away it is clear your scared of what is going to happen next! WHY?" Daniel said and everyone - including Amelia - saw Daniel getting more and more angry while Amelia stayed silent. "WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?" he screamed at Amelia getting right into her face. Amelia was terrified of her own brother.

"I-I-I . . . I-I-I . . . " Amelia said her voice tailing away, as she suddenly fell to the floor. Becca, whooshed in front of Daniel pushing him slightly as she bent down to try and work out what had happened to her half-sister. Becca looked up at Vlad, Talitha, Emma and Raymond, looking scared.

"Amelia has gone to the dreamworld!" Becca explained as fear spread across Talitha, Emma and Raymond's faces.

* * *

Chapter 3 done. From now on my writing is going to be a patten. Now I've written this chapter for my season 5, I'm going to start chapter 8 of my other YD story then I'll start the next story for my season 5 and so on. Review, what do you think? Tell me cause it makes me type faster! And just so you know yes Amelia is going to be in the dreamworld in the next story. It will sometimes go into reality but Amelia will be in the dreamworld for the whole next story, without waking up.

Please review,

MD,

xx


End file.
